gianfispagefandomcom_it-20200213-history
Rath
Rath Rath is the Codon Stream's DNA Sample of an Appoplexian from the planet Appoplexia. His name is a pun on the word "wrath," because of his anger problems. Ben first transformed into Rath in the episode, Con of Rath (Episode of Alien Force). Apparence in Original Series Rath is at least 9 feet tall, and resembles a bipedal tiger with one claw coming out of each wrist, and no tail. Rath say in every episodes the "LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN'!".In Ben 10 Plumber Security,Rath apparence in the Season#5,but all don't know is apparence. Powers and Abilities Rath has super-human strength and agility, enabling him to jump great distances and lift objects many times his weight. He also possesses a large, retractable black claw on each wrist. This claw can be used to stab and slice opponents or to create a shock wave when stabbed into the ground or shoot something similar to lightning (Used by Azmuth in the episode Primus). He is also extremely durable, being shown to possibly be able to survive in space, take a point blank laser blast with no apparent effect and survive a free fall from several stories in the air with little damage. Rath can also release a sonic roar from his mouth, although this seems to be more of an intimidation tactic rather than an offensive feature. Even though he is not the smartest of Ben's aliens, he can perform fighting moves with expert execution giving the example in Above and Beyond, where he used wrestling moves against Manny. Apparences Ben 10: Alien Force *''Con of Rath (first appearance) (x2)'' *''Primus'' (used by Azmuth) *''Above and Beyond'' *''Vendetta'' *''The Final Battle: Part 1'' (used by Albedo) 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' http://ben10.wikia.com/index.php?title=Rath&action=edit&section=6Edit *''Duped (first re-appearance)'' *''Hit 'Em Where They Live'' *''Hero Time (selected alien was Jetray)'' *''The Big Story'' *''Prisoner Number 775 is Missing'' (selected alien was Humongousaur) Ben 10:Plumber Security *"The Future and the Past Part two" (First Apparence) *"Ben 10:Destroy All Villains" (Cameo for destroy Darkstar and Enoch) *"The return of Generator Rex" (First Re-Apparence) Ben 10 DNA Alien *TBA Trivia *Because Nanomech appeared in Alien Swarm (Taking place in between Alien Force and Ultimate Alien), he's the last Alien to be unlocked with the omnitrix as all other aliens from Nanomech and after were only used with the Ultimatrix. *Rath makes cameo appearences in the cartoon network commercials. *When Ben turns into Rath, he is more demanding and aggresive. When Azmuth used him, he's more vain and proud. *Rath has been shown to have a very dark sense of humor probably the darkest sense of humor in the whole series. *Rath's DNA sample is the 5th DNA sample he obtained in [http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Alien_Force Alien Force]. *Rath's claw on each hand is similar to Wolverine's claws from the X-Men and the Predator from the Predator ''movies. *It appears Appolexians are feared for their immense ferocity and may be considered one of the more physically powerful aliens in the universe. The Vreedle Brothers tried to rally everyone in a seedy pit stop to fight Rath, only to run away seconds later after being beaten up. Rath was also able to terrify Jarret, King of the Pantophage into a peace treaty and the Forever Knights into cowardly running for their lives. *Because the Omnitrix coordinates the wearer's age in proportion to lifespan to that that of the selected alien, the fact that Azmuth as Rath (since Azmuth is much older than Ben) Dwayne Mcduffie confirmed that this was because the Omnitrix was still locked on to match Ben's age and preferences. *Even Azmuth is dumbed down as Rath. *It appears that becoming Rath makes Ben more willing to perform violent actions. All other forms usually retain Ben's desire to take down the enemy without killing them, but Rath doesn't shy away from more extreme methods and suggestions to do so. So far, he has tossed the Vreedle Brothers out into deep space in an airlock, threatened to rearrange Jarrett's insides after jumping down his throat to get back the Tiffin and breaking his teeth upon his exit, beating Manny almost unconscious, nearly hitting Rojo's head with a piece of shrapnel and almost breaking Captain Nemisis's leg. The Vreedle Brothers even said that Rath's species are "stupider n' meaner" than they are. *Rath apparently does not need a spacesuit to survive in the vacuum of space without ever being seen wearing some form of protection (However the episode he debuted in never really showed him out in space without a spacesuit. It's possible he wore a spacesuit then took it off as soon as he entered the ship, which makes more sense, as he obviously needs air to stay conscious, as was shown earlier in the episode when Gwen immobilized him by creating a Mana bubble around his head which cut off his breathing). *Rath is the second alien shown answering Ben's cell phone in ''Duped, with the first one being Echo Echo in Grounded. *Rath is also the second alien Ben uses to jump down another creatures throat, the first being Echo Echo in [http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Fool%27s_Gold Fool's Gold]. *Due to his sole fighting abilities, Rath is playable in Cartoon Network's TKO. *It is a running gag in the series for someone to correct Rath's messed up metaphors. *When Rath says "Let me tell you something..." he always says the person's full name. *Rath's first appearance is the second time Ben gets stuck in alien form when the Omnitrix gets jammed. The first time is in A Small Problem with Grey Matter. *Rath is the fourth largest alien Ben has. *Rath talks in third person. *Out of all of Ben's aliens, Gwen and Kevin find Rath the most entertaining. *Rath was accidently unlocked by Tiffin. *Rath also showed his lack of intelligence and aggressiveness in ''Prisoner Number 775 is Missing ''when he attempted to fight gravity when he was falling and stomping on a Rath-shaped hole. *When Ben transforms into him, during the mid-transformation he looked like one of the cat creatures from Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island. *Rath is named after an Underdweller from Star Wars. *Rath's species for the week is "Appolexians" seen on Alien Network on Cartoon Network last June 25c Categoria:Homodrile Categoria:Characters